


L'amour renaît toujours.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Good Cersei Lannister, Hair, Rare Pairings, Reunions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31] : Les différentes vies que Sansa Stark et Yara Greyjoy auraient pu vivre. Recueils de textes Sansa/Yara.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Alyssa, Cersei Lannister/Original Female Character(s), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark & Original Female Character(s), Theon Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Tyrion Lannister/Shae, Yara Greyjoy & Original Female Character(s), Yara Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Series: Sur votre 31 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	1. 1. Cheveux.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Hey ! Comme en mars de cette année, Almayen a de nouveau organisé une édition du « Sur votre 31 », et contrairement à la dernière fois, je ne vais pas faire sur un seul couple mais sur douze ! Ce qui veut dire douze recueils différents avec un fandom différent à chaque fois (et seulement cinq textes par couple, faut pas déconner, je suis pas maso à ce point-là…) Pourquoi ? Paske, comme on dit sur l'Enfer de Dante, masochisme !
> 
> Et y aura à chaque fois deux recueils en cours de publication et donc deux textes par thème par jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Réincarnation!UA. Post S8.
> 
> \- Couleur du 08/08/2020
> 
> \- Couple du 24/06/2020 : Yara / Sansa.
> 
> \- Mot du 19/08/2020 Cheveux
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Défi Couple 178 : Sansa x Yara
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros (GoT)
> 
> \- Prompt du 05/07/2020 « Comment tu m'as reconnu? - Quand je te vois, c'est tout mon corps qui me dit que c'est toi. »
> 
> \- UA challenge 31 : UA!Réincarnation
> 
> \- Titre du 07/07/2020 : L'amour renaît toujours
> 
> \- Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°71 : écrire sur un personnage qui a une fascination pour les cheveux.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une fic avec que des yuris dedans ?
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Yara Greyjoy
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 501. Feu.
> 
> \- Trente sixième baiser : Un baiser de retrouvaille
> 
> \- Défi baiser 5 : Un baiser de retrouvailles. Contrainte : Doit se passer dans un lieu inhabituel
> 
> \- Horoscope Capricorne Yara/Sansa (GOT)
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 646. Événement – Retrouvailles
> 
> \- Soixante troisième drabble à l'infini : Sansa / Yara
> 
> \- Drabble tag femslash 65 : Couples : Yara / Sansa Contraintes : Doit parler d'un traumatisme
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 20 défis.

Elle se souvenait de ses cheveux roux.

Yara n'arrivait peut-être pas à se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu autrefois à Westeros, quand elle était encore une fer-née, mais elle faisait des rêves depuis quelques temps, comme tout le monde, sans que personne puisse expliquer pourquoi, et elle se remémorait une chevelure de **feu** , et de deux yeux bleus aussi, bleus comme la mer.

Mais c'était surtout sa longue chevelure de flamme qui l'avait marquée, il y avait quelque chose qui revenait à chaque rêve, et c'était ça, il y avait aussi une chute, la sienne, elle qui tombait, et qui s'écrasait sur les rochers, et Sansa (c'était bien Sansa son nom, n'est-ce pas ?) qui hurlait de désespoir, ses yeux bleus emplis d'horreur, et sa chevelure rouge qui se détachait de tout cela, rouge comme les flammes que la reine-dragon avait déversées sans pitié sur Port-Réal.

Elle se souvenait aussi d'une chevelure argentée et de deux yeux améthystes hantés par la folie, elle se voyait tomber, tomber, tomber, et lors de ces moments-là, de ces rêves, c'était à cet instant qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut (et en hurlant).

La jeune femme n'était pas la seule personne de sa famille à faire des cauchemars, son frère Theon lui aussi en faisait régulièrement, et si les siens n'étaient guère joyeux, ceux qu'il faisait, et qui le faisaient souvent se révéler en hurlant, étaient tout bonnement abominables.

Une part d'elle-même n'avait sincèrement pas envie qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait vécu dans son ancienne vie, ses propres souvenirs n'étaient guère joyeux, alors elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'étaient les siens.

Mais tout de même…

Elle aurait bien aimé retrouver enfin la propriétaire de cette sublime chevelure rousse.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans son cas, à son club d'escrime, elle avait rencontré une certaine Alyssa, qui était en quête d'une femme blonde nommée Cersei, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle arriverait à la retrouver.

_§§§§_

Il faisait froid ce jour-là, et Sansa n'en avait cure, elle se rappelait de sa vie dans le Nord, dans son ancienne vie, enfin, pour ce qu'elle s'en rappelait en tout cas, elle était habituée aux températures basses, et elle marchait seule dans la rue quand c'était arrivé.

Il y avait eu une femme, marchant sur le trottoir en face du sien, aux cheveux courts, et qui, en la voyant, se figea en même temps qu'elle.

Et soudain, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle _sut_.

« Yara ? Fit-elle en se dirigeant le plus vite possible vers la fer-née, qui fit de même.

\- Sansa ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, mais… Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

Un sourire aimant apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

\- Quand je te vois, c'est tout mon corps qui me dit que c'est toi. »

Lorsque l'ancienne reine du Nord se rapprocha encore d'elle pour l'enserrer dans une étreinte féroce, l'ancienne reine des îles de fer la serra contre elle, Sansa passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, qu'elle était réelle, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, qu'elle ne tombe une nouvelle fois, et…

« Yara, tu… tu es _tombée_ , Daenerys, elle…

Ce n'était pas tant de la rage ou de la colère, ni même de la haine qui transparaissait dans ses paroles, plutôt la peur, et surtout une infinie tristesse, celle d'un cœur brisé qui s'était fracassé sur les rochers en même temps que son amante, et Yara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Je sais mon amour, fit-elle, sentant tout son être se réchauffer alors qu'elle serrait dans ses bras l'amour de sa vie, je sais, mais… je suis là maintenant et tout va bien, je ne compte pas te lâcher désormais.

\- Et je ne te laisserai pas partir, lui assura Sansa avec la même intensité, avant de l'embrasser, et Yara se dit que ce plan lui convenait très bien. »

 **ND'A :** **Est-ce que cette fic s'inspire de l'UA de Black Angelis (voire se passe après) ? Oui. Est-ce que je compte faire revenir Alyssa dans ce recueil ? Très probable en effet.**


	2. 2. Deux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 24/06/2020 : Yara / Sansa
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Défi Couple 178 : Sansa x Yara
> 
> -Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros (GoT)
> 
> \- Prompt du 12/08/2020 "- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ? - Pourquoi ? - Parce que je dors mieux quand tu es là."
> 
> -Mignonnerie du 20/08/2020 A appren accepter d'être touché
> 
> -Défi baiser 11 : Un baiser sous un arbre.
> 
> \- Horoscope Capricorne Yara/Sansa (GOT)
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 826. Action – Dormir.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 95. solitaire
> 
> \- UA challenge 31 : UA!Réincarnation
> 
> \- Quarante deuxième baiser : Un baiser passionné
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Yara Greyjoy
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Sansa/Yara.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S – Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Soixante troisième drabble à l'infini : Sansa / Yara
> 
> \- Drabble Tag 283 : Couple : Yara / Sansa Contrainte : Doit se passer à Winterfell
> 
> \- Drabble tag femslash 65 : Couples : Yara / Sansa Contraintes : Doit parler d'un traumatisme
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 19 défis.
> 
> ND'A : Je m'inspire encore une fois de l'UA de Black Angelis et je pense que tous les textes de ce recueil se situeront dans le Réincarnation!UA. Je m'inspire également de mon propre UA « Un détail peut tout changer » pour ce texte.

Sansa se souvenait avoir vécu plusieurs vies.

Et elle ne parlait pas seulement de sa vie actuelle, ni même de sa précédente à Westeros, celle où Yara…

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait plus repenser à ça, à sa chute, ni même à Daenerys, contre laquelle elle était toujours en colère, elle ne voulait plus se souvenir de tout ça.

Daenerys qui n'était plus folle dans cette vie, Daenerys qui avait retrouvé Jorah et avec qui elle vivait heureuse, Daenerys qui était venue pour s'excuser, des larmes dans les yeux, et Sansa avait sentit sa rage et sa haine se rallumer sans pouvoir lutter contre ça, sa peur aussi, mais Daenerys n'avait plus de dragon, alors peut-être qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Peut-être que les choses pouvaient être différentes dans cette vie.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se souvenait d'une vie où les choses avaient été différentes.

Une vie où elle et Theon s'étaient enfuis à Pyk ensemble une fois qu'ils avaient fuit loin de Ramsay, et où elle avait rencontré Yara Greyjoy, puis où elle avait récupéré Winterfell et Yara…

Yara qui était venue à Winterfell une fois, puis deux, puis trois, pendant des séjours de plus en plus longs, avec qui elle ne cessait d'échanger le plus de lettres possibles, et elle qui avait été si prompte pour tomber amoureuse de Joffrey (ou plutôt, qui était en réalité tombée amoureuse de l'idée d'aimer quelqu'un, un amour qui était parti en fumée dès qu'elle avait vu son vrai visage), elle avait mis tellement de temps à réaliser qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Yara que c'en était presque devenu ridicule.

Elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où elle avait assuré à Arya qu'elles étaient justes amies, elle se rappelait de son sourire railleur et pourtant amusé, elle se souvenait aussi de la menace à peine voilée qu'elle avait lancé à la fer-née si celle-ci s'avisait de lui briser le cœur.

Ça avait été long au début, bien sûr, d'admettre le fait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle, elle était tout bonnement terrifiée par la simple idée de retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un, pas seulement à cause de ce qu'elle avait enduré avec Joffrey et Ramsay, mais aussi parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment réagir quand Yara flirtait avec elle.

Encore que, quand elles discutaient toutes les deux par lettre, c'était plus facile, elle avait plus de facilité à le faire par écrit, et puis Yara n'était pas face à elle, alors elle pouvait encore se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un jeu, que ce n'était pas vraiment réel, et elle ne savait pas si c'était de la naïveté ou du déni, mais c'était forcément l'un des deux.

Et puis Yara l'avait embrassée sous un arbre cœur, et elle avait compris que ce n'avait rien d'un jeu, elle avait répondu au baiser bien sûr, un baiser passionné qui plus est, parce qu'elle avait beau avoir terriblement peur de tout ça, elle en avait aussi terriblement envie.

_§§§§_

Sansa faisait souvent des cauchemars, elle était la reine du nord désormais, elle avait le pouvoir, elle pouvait faire évoluer les choses désormais, elle n'était pas rien, mais pourtant, la nuit, lorsqu'elle se réveillait seule dans son lit, tout cela ne comptait pas, pas quand elle avait envie de hurler à plein poumons.

Tremblante, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait la reine des îles de fer, et certes il était tard, mais elle avait envie… non, elle avait besoin que Yara soit à ses côtés cette nuit, elles ne dormaient pas souvent ensemble, mais à chaque fois que la jeune femme était là, ses cauchemars étaient moins présents, moins pesants aussi.

La souveraine lui avait appris à accepter d'être touchée de nouveau, et surtout, jamais elle ne lui avait fait de mal, elle lui avait toujours demandé la permission avant de faire quoi que ce soit, voilà pourquoi Sansa n'avait pas peur alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Sa seule crainte était de la réveiller à vrai dire.

« Sansa ? Demanda son amante avec un air confus sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je dors mieux quand tu es là. »

Un air aimant sur le visage, la jeune femme acquiesça immédiatement et lui fit une petite place à côté d'elle, et en s'allongeant contre elle, Sansa sentit son souffle s'apaiser, et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

Aucun cauchemar ne hanta sa nuit qui n'était plus solitaire, et ne le serait heureusement plus jamais.

_§§§§_

Sansa sentit tout son être se réchauffer en y repenser, un sourire amoureux et béat sur le visage.

Apparemment, elle et Yara étaient destinées à se retrouver dans chaque version de l'histoire.

C'était plutôt… rassurant et réconfortant.

Elle secoua la tête, elle n'était pas là pour penser à ça, mais pour voir quelqu'un.

Frappant à la porte, elle attendit quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre et qu'elle ne voit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns, et elle se mit à sourire.

Elle était vraiment telle que Cersei l'avait décrite autrefois.

« Excusez-moi, fit la brune, mais vous êtes ?

\- Je suis Sansa Stark. Et je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer… Alyssa. »


	3. 3. Accepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 24/06/2020 : Yara / Sansa
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Horoscope Capricorne Yara/Sansa (GOT)
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Yara Greyjoy
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Sansa/Yara.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S – Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap de réussir à créer un nouveau genre d'histoire : le fluffy/drama.
> 
> \- Soixante troisième drabble à l'infini : Sansa / Yara
> 
> \- Défi Couple 178 : Sansa x Yara
> 
> \- Cinquième Baiser : Un baiser d'adieu
> 
> \- Prompt 124 : « Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée, que j'aime et que j'aimerai. Ne l'oubli jamais. »
> 
> \- UA challenge 31 : UA!Réincarnation
> 
> \- Drabble Tag Femslash 88 : Couple : Sansa / Yara Contrainte : Sansa est toujours mariée à Tyrion
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 137. Duo – Tyrion / Sansa
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 94. Chaînes
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros (GoT)
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 18 défis.

« Que… que faites-vous ici Lady Sansa ? Demanda l'ancienne (enfin pas tant que ça) épéiste à la rousse.

Celle-ci se mit à sourire.

\- Pas besoin de m'appeler Lady, je ne suis plus une dame… Pas dans cette vie en tout cas… Je peux entrer ?

La jeune femme acquiesça, et lui indiqua le salon, avant d'aller leur préparer un thé à toutes les deux, sachant que la conversation à venir allait être lourde de sens.

_§§§§_

« Pourquoi être venue ici ? Pourquoi… pourquoi venir me voir moi, on ne s'est jamais rencontrées dans… dans notre dernière vie.

\- Je sais où se trouve Cersei Lannister, lâcha-t-elle, et Alyssa se figea, un mélange de joie et d'espoir dans le regard. Yara m'a dit que vous la cherchiez.

L'ancienne habitante d'Essos hocha la tête, rougissante, et Sansa ne savait réellement pas ce qui avait poussé Alyssa à tomber amoureuse d'une personne comme Cersei Lannister, mais elle voyait en revanche un peu ce que l'ancienne reine des sept couronnes avait vu en elle.

\- En effet oui.

\- Elle m'a parlé de vous vous savez… Puis, la rousse fronça les sourcils. C'est étrange, mais… j'ai l'impression de vous connaître… Pas de cette vie, ni de la précédente, mais… d'une autre.

\- Mes souvenirs sont encore un peu flous en ce qui concerne mes autres vies, alors je… je ne vois pas non.

Sansa fouilla pendant quelques secondes dans ses souvenirs, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

\- Vous étiez la garde du corps de la reine Cersei dans une autre vie… et vous étiez son amante aussi, se rappela-t-elle avec amusement. À croire que certaines choses sont vouées à se répéter.

Alyssa eut un sourire timide.

\- Si c'est cela la seule récurrence de mes différentes vies, alors j'en suis heureuse.

Elle l'aimait, réalisa alors soudain Sansa, elle l'aimait vraiment, au moins autant qu'elle-même aimait Yara, et elle avait profondément haï Cersei dans leur vie précédente, c'est vrai, une part d'elle-même la haïrait sans doute toujours, mais si les deux femmes pouvaient trouver le bonheur ensemble, hé bien, ça lui convenait parfaitement.

\- Vous… vous voulez bien me raconter ?

\- Il n'y avait pas de guerre, ni de marcheurs blancs, le roi Robert était mort durant une partie de chasse et cette fois je crois… que c'était vraiment un accident, vous et Cersei étiez heureuses, Brienne de Torth et Jaime Lannister étaient mariés… comme ils le sont dans cette vie (et comme ils auraient dû l'être dans l'autre, n'ajouta-t-elle pas, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins), et moi… J'étais mariée à Tyrion Lannister… et désespérément amoureuse de Yara Greyjoy.

Tyrion avait accepté sa liaison avec la fer-née, tout comme elle avait accepté la sienne avec la prostituée Shae, elle était encore prise dans les chaînes d'un mariage arrangé, mais la situation aurait pu être pire, et pendant un temps, elles avaient été heureuses, vraiment heureuses, et puis…

Balon Greyjoy était mort, et la fer-née avait dû repartir pour les îles de fer afin de devenir reine, et Sansa avait encore la gorge nouée en y repensant, parce qu'à partir de ce jour-là, elles n'avaient plus pu se revoir.

\- Je ne me souviens pas encore du jour où je l'ai rencontrée… En revanche, je me souviens du jour où je lui ai dit adieu. De ce baiser d'adieu que je lui ai donné, et aussi… Je lui ai dit : « Tu es la seule personne que j'ai aimée, que j'aime et que j'aimerai. Ne l'oubli jamais. ». Puis je lui ai dit adieu, fit-elle avec tristesse.

 _Je t'aime Sansa_ , lui avait dit l'autre femme.

 _Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours_ , lui avait-elle promis.

\- Mais au moins, vous l'avez retrouvée dans cette vie, lui fit Alyssa avec un sourire réconfortant.

Sansa sécha ses larmes et acquiesça.

\- Oui c'est vrai, vous avez raison. »

_Et je compte bien la garder à mes côtés longtemps encore…_

**ND'A :** **Ai-je envie d'écrire un OS UA avec Alyssa en garde du corps de Cersei ? Ouais, carrément !**


	4. 4. Nuage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 24/06/2020 : Yara / Sansa
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Défi Couple 178 : Sansa x Yara
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros (GoT)
> 
> \- Défi 2 d'Almayen multifandom UA!Pangolin Vos deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent enfin, joie ! Enfin, joie... Le personnage A a la phobie des pangolins, alors quand la charmante bestiole débarque devant les deux loustics, c'est trop pour le personnage A : par réflexe (et surtout par panique), il donne un coup puissant au pauvre pangolin qui valdingue dans la pièce…
> 
> \- Horoscope Capricorne Yara/Sansa (GOT)
> 
> \- UA challenge 31 : UA!Réincarnation
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Yara Greyjoy
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Sansa/Yara.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S – Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Défi baiser 34 : Un baiser d'un(e) roi/reine
> 
> \- Trente sixième baiser : Un baiser de retrouvaille
> 
> \- Âmes-sœurs 11 : Apparition pangolin avec une banderole "félicitation" lorsque l'on trouve son âme sœur
> 
> \- P : Pangolin
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 509. Amour
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 28. Personnage – Yara Greyjoy
> 
> \- Soixante troisième drabble à l'infini : Sansa / Yara
> 
> \- Drabble Tag 283 : Couple : Yara / Sansa Contrainte : Doit se passer à Winterfell
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 19 défis.

Quand elle avait revu Alyssa, Cersei l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras, au risque de l'étouffer, et seigneur, par les sept, si on avait dit à Sansa Stark qu'elle trouverait Cersei Lannister attendrissante, elle ne l'aurait pas cru.

Lorsque la reine (enfin, ancienne reine plutôt) embrassa l'autre femme, la rousse ne put pas vraiment dire qu'elle était surprise.

Se tournant vers Yara, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler **d'amour** pour elle, et elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de les laisser se retrouver au calme.

Main dans la main, elles se promenèrent quelques temps ensemble, puis, repensant à une autre de leurs vies à Westeros, Sansa ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Elles avaient été rares, les vies durant lesquelles elles avaient été heureuses durant la majorité de celle-ci, et où absolument aucun nuage ne l'assombrissait, et plus encore en ce qui concernait les vies où leur rencontre ne s'était pas faite après une période emplie d'intense douleur et de sang.

Celle-ci était l'une d'entre elles.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de l'histoire avec le pangolin ?

Yara sursauta, cligna des yeux, puis se figea.

\- Ah ! Euh… Oui, effectivement, je m'en rappelle, c'était… c'était très embarrassant.

Sansa eut un ricanement amusé.

\- Moi j'ai trouvé ça très drôle. »

_§§§§_

Elles avaient toutes les deux quatorze ans alors, et il n'y avait ni guerre, ni conflit entre leurs familles, de ce fait, le jour de la visite diplomatique de la reine des îles de fer et de sa fille aînée, tout était prévu pour que la rencontre se déroule sans le moindre accroc, ce qui avait été le cas au début.

Et puis… ça s'était produit.

Un pangolin était soudainement apparu avec une pancarte dans la main, avec marqué « félicitations » dessus, et il avait pris place ni plus ni moins qu'entre la jeune louve et la jeune seiche, et, si les yeux de Sansa, à l'âme romantique, et qui guettait avec impatience l'arrivée du pangolin tant attendu depuis qu'elle savait ce que cela signifiait, s'étaient immédiatement illuminés à sa vue, Yara, quant à elle, s'était brusquement figée.

Parce que, et c'était un secret que personne en dehors de sa mère et de son petit frère ne connaissaient, elle avait terriblement peur des pangolins, elle savait que c'était stupide, mais le simple fait de voir ce petit animal la terrifiait.

Aussi, alors même que la musique qui accompagnait toujours les pangolins d'âme-sœur se mettait à résonner, Yara réagit par réflexe, et balança un coup de poing sur la petite bête, qui valdingua à l'autre bout de la cour de Winterfell sous les regards effarés de tout le monde, Sansa la première.

Personne, absolument personne ne frappait jamais les pangolins d'âme-sœur, c'était des animaux presque sacrés à Westeros, qui n'étaient certes pas vénérés, mais les gens y tenaient beaucoup, la maison Tyrell en avait même fait son emblème, qui représentait un pangolin tenant une rose entre ses dents.

« Je… désolée, je ne voulais pas, s'excusa immédiatement l'adolescente face au regard horrifié de son âme-sœur, c'est… enfin c'était un réflexe, quand… enfin, quand j'étais petite, un pangolin m'a mordue, et depuis quand je vois un pangolin, j'ai la trouille. »

Le regard de la rousse s'adoucit, et Yara lui sourit.

Sans la moindre hésitation, elle s'élança alors dans la direction du pauvre pangolin, suivie par Sansa, et elle eut rapidement l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas à s'en faire, l'animal ne l'attaquerait pas, d'ailleurs, une fois que celui-ci eut récupéré du choc, il tint absolument à chanter sa chanson jusqu'au bout, et les deux jeunes filles n'eurent pas le cœur de lui refuser ça.

Et si, au cours de la chanson en question, la main de la louve se glissa dans la sienne, Yara ne lui en tint aucunement rigueur.


	5. 5. Bien sûr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Couple du 24/06/2020 : Yara / Sansa
> 
> \- Fandom du 12/06/2020 : Games of Throne
> 
> \- Défi Couple 178 : Sansa x Yara
> 
> \- Lieu du 07/09/2020 : Westeros (GoT)
> 
> \- Demande en mariage 135 : Sansa / Yara (GOT)
> 
> \- Première phrase 31 : "Je t'aime." (Coffee Cake, Kiterie Aine)
> 
> \- Situation 257 : A demande B en mariage
> 
> \- Horoscope Capricorne Yara/Sansa (GOT)
> 
> \- UA challenge 31 : UA!Réincarnation
> 
> \- De secondaire à principale : Écrire sur Yara Greyjoy
> 
> \- Un défi pour soi-même : Écrire un Sansa/Yara.
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : S – Sansa Stark
> 
> -Couple 40 : Sansa/Yara Prompt : "Ensemble, nous vengeront ceux que tu as perdus." Mignonnerie : Yara et Sansa se promettent de s'aimer près d'un arbre cœur
> 
> \- Soixante troisième drabble à l'infini : Sansa / Yara
> 
> \- Drabble Tag 283 : Couple : Yara / Sansa Contrainte : Doit se passer à Winterfell
> 
> \- Drabble tag femslash 65 : Couples : Yara / Sansa Contraintes : Doit parler d'un traumatisme
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 624. vœux
> 
> \- Mille-Prompts : 78. Duo – Yara / Theon
> 
> \- Vingt cinquième Baiser : Un baiser léger
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Sansa Stark
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 22 défis.

« Je t'aime. »

Cela, Sansa ne le lui avait jamais dit durant leur vie précédente, et c'était l'un de ses plus grands regrets, l'un de ses plus grands échecs aussi, ça et le fait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Yara de sa chute, d'avoir dû continuer de vivre avec ce poids, ce perte, ce traumatisme et tous les autres durant le reste de sa vie.

Mais il y avait eu une autre vie, à Westeros, à Winterfell, où les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi.

Une vie où elles avaient souffert, bien sûr, apparemment, c'était une récurrence dans leurs différentes vies, mais au moins elles ne s'étaient pas perdues, pas cette fois, et Theon n'était pas mort non plus, ça avait été beau quand les deux fer-nés s'étaient retrouvés, vraiment, quand la jeune femme était venue à Winterfell durant la lutte contre les marcheurs blancs, un combat qui avait duré, duré, duré…

Et, en chemin, les deux femmes étaient tombées amoureuses, et Sansa savait qu'elle se souviendrait toujours de ce moment où Yara lui avait dit « ensemble, nous vengeront ceux que tu as perdus », en parlant de Cersei Lannister et de ses mensonges parce qu'elle avait mentit, bien sûr qu'elle avait menti, elle se souvenait aussi de la promesse qu'elles s'étaient faites près de l'arbre cœur de s'aimer, elle se souvenait des vœux qu'elles s'étaient échangés alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que l'armée des morts ne les attaquent de nouveau.

Elle se souvenait l'avoir embrassée aussi, un baiser léger, elle se souvenait de leur vie après la guerre contre les marcheurs blancs, elle en reine du nord, Yara en reine des îles de fer, elle se souvenait avoir été heureuse.

« Je t'aime, fit-elle en se tournant vers Yara, qui en profita pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- Sansa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

La rousse se mit à sourire, en vérité, si elle ne le lui avait pas demandé, elle l'aurait fait elle-même.

\- Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser Yara, répondit-elle en l'embrassant. »

Elles avaient pu être heureuses dans leurs vies précédentes, c'est vrai, mais celle-ci ?

Pour l'instant, c'était la meilleure qu'elles aient jamais vécu.

FIN.

**ND'A :** **Oui je pense faire un OS UA Réincarnation, cinq textes c'est définitivement pas assez…**


End file.
